The Pirate Solution
The Pirate Solution is the fourth episode of the third season of the CBS sitcom, The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on October 12, 2009. Summary When Raj is faced with having to return to India. Sheldon hires him and works long hours. With no buddy, Howard starts hanging out with Leonard and Penny. Extended Plot Raj must find a new job or be sent back to India . Sheldon has a solution, which is to allow Raj to work "for" him, rather than work "with" him. Raj reluctantly accepts the offer. With Raj working for Sheldon, it makes Howard lonely, so he tries to stay with Leonard and Penny (even making them breakfast) but they would rather be alone. Sheldon and Raj soon disagree on how to solve a work-related problem and Raj walks out. Sheldon actually apologizes at the end of the episode and he accepts that Raj was right, but doesn't concede to him being wrong. Trivia *Howard makes scrambled eggs and salami for Leonard and Penny, saying it is the perfect meal for après l'amour. In two episodes prior, he expresses a similar sentiment regarding scrambled eggs and salami at the comic book store. *When Raj is asked what he is doing during the last six months, he replies, "You know, checking e-mail, updating my facebook status, messing up wikipedia entries." This is consistent with what he said in the last episode The Gothowitz Deviation, "No, I'm behind on my Wiki-reading." *It is unlikely Rajesh didn't know astro- means "star," from Greek, as it is a standard note in introductory astronomy texts. *This is the fourth episode of Season 3 and details Raj's job. Raj switches focus from trans-Neptunian objects to dark matter, after facing deportation and an opportunity in stellar evolution research is squandered. Coincidentally, the fourth episode of Season 2, The Griffin Equivalency, also deals with a significant aspect of Rajesh's career, as Koothrappali is featured in People magazine for his discovery of a planetary body beyond the Kuiper belt, 2008 NQ17. Quotes :Leonard: 'What do you mean he's getting deported ? :'Sheldon: 'I believe it means that the U.S. government is going to expell him from the country. He can then either return to his native India, emigrate to another country that's willing to accept him, or wander the high seas as a stateless pirate. :(long pause ensues) Personally, I'd chose pirate. ---- :'Raj: 'I don't want to go back to India. It's ''hot and loud, and there are so many people, ''(''pauses) you have no idea, they are everywhere. ---- :(Sheldon is doing some research) :'Raj: '''Sheldon, are you busy? :'Sheldon: 'Of ''course, ''I'm busy. :'Raj: 'Shall I wait? :'Sheldon: 'Yes, please. :(Raj waits) :'Sheldon: ''(8 seconds later) How may I help you? :'Raj:' I've reconsidered your offer to let me work with you. :'Sheldon: For ''me. :'Raj: 'Yes, ''for you. Notes *'''Title Reference: Episode name comes from Sheldon's comment on Raj's emigration back to India to "wander the high seas as a stateless pirate". Video Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Articles With Videos